


sweet dreams my dear

by nygmobs



Series: natsby for my soul [2]
Category: Great Gatsby - F. Scott Fitzgerald, The Great Gatsby (2013)
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Probably ooc, Sleepy Cuddles, maybe jay is too, nick is pining, nick is tired and doesn’t want jay to leave him alone, no beta we die like men, they talked all night, they’re soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28006404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nygmobs/pseuds/nygmobs
Summary: a sunday morning after one of jays party’s and spending half the night talking to each other can get someone tired.
Relationships: Nick Carraway/Jay Gatsby
Series: natsby for my soul [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2012131
Kudos: 55





	sweet dreams my dear

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this instead of doing my missing assignments for english.. and there is a lot.

it was early on a sunday morning, after gatsby's party the night before, instead of resting after an eventful night, the two spent the rest of whatever was left of the party in gatsby's room, just talking about meaningless stuff that came to mean. it was something nick hasn't done in a long while, he enjoyed it, enjoyed staying the night with jay.

jay had just finished telling nick a random story of whatever had come to mind, with the combination of the rumours that people think is him, when they are not, they didn't know him, not like nick did.

"gatsby.. isn't that just one of the stories people start about you?" nick yawns as he asks 

"perhaps old sport, or it is just a better one not about me but some fictional man i've made up in my mind with the add addition of some of the rumours the party-goers start about me"

nick yawns again before answering the other man, "okay jay"

"are you tired old sport? i can have someone walk you back to your place so nothing happens on the way"

nick shakes his head softly "i'll just stay here with you if that's okay?"

"oh," jay says pausing a moment before replying to the smaller man "yes, of course, you can, i'll leave you so you can rest" gatsby smiles as he stands and starts to walk towards the door, he feels a hand grab his wrist and pull him back, he looks at nick in confusion.

"nick? are you alright?" 

nick blushes as gatsby uses his actual name and not old sport or some nickname, he uses his name his actual name to ask if he's alright, and nick loves the way gatsby says his name.

"old sport?" gatsby asks again.

nick realises he's been in his mind too long and frowns as he looks up to gatsby with a worried look on his face. 

"oh, i'm sorry jay i got caught up in my own thoughts"

"that's alright old sport, did you need anything?" jay asks as he removes his wrist from nicks hand and puts his hand back in place in the other mans so they were now holding hands.

nick looks down at their intertwined hands and blushes at the gesture jay initiated between them, he looks back up to jay a small smile on his face before he replies.

"no, i-i didn't need anything, can you just- just stay here with me? i don't want to be alone"

nick doesn't get why he wants gatsby to stay with him so bad, so he doesn't have to be alone, he's alone all the time when he's in his own little house, he's just here now in gatsby bed, in his mansion without the man himself beside him, and it just doesn't feel right to the other. 

gatsby looks confused but smiles either way and replies with an "of course, old sport i can do that" as he complies and gets on the other side of nick.

nick shuffled around until he was facing jay, the other man was looking down at him still with the same fond smile on his face, he takes his hand and threads his fingers through nicks soft ruffled hair. nick lets out a pleased hum at the gesture.

"nick?" gatsby says softly 

there it is again his name coming from jay's mouth as it had belonged there, he could listen to his name come from jay for hours.

"yes, jay?" he asks as he leans into gatsby and lays his head on his chest as his eyes flutter shut.

"why did you want me to stay? i mean until you woke back up"

nick shrugged lightly "i don't know, i just wanted you to be here with me, staying here alone doesn't feel right" 

"oh," he says sounding almost disappointed, nick couldn't make out the way his voice sounds but he's sure that was disappointment laced in it... or he just wants it to be.

nick presses closer to the other man and lets out a happy sigh before he mumbled out an "i just wanted to lay with you jay, feel you close to me"

jay let's out a hum as he wraps an arm around the other man and uses his other hand to run his fingers through nicks hair again. "that's nice nick"

nick mumbled out a tired "g'night jay" as he lets his eyes grow heavy and let sleep overtake him, as he's pressed against the other man's body, an arm wrapped around his waist and fingers running through his messy hair, he couldn't be more relaxed. 

gatsby let out a sigh as he leans down and presses a kiss to the top of nicks head, he lays the side of his head on nicks and just holds the other man close to him.

"good night, nick" he replies to the sleeping man, as he closes his eyes and lets sleep take him over as well.

they'll wake up a few hours later and things for them will go back to normal.. if they can go back. but for now, they'll stay like this for however long and will relish in this moment they have until it's gone and they have to go back.

**Author's Note:**

> maybe the next fic for them will be before january or it will be in january after it goes public domain who knows.


End file.
